


Choice

by Flerponius



Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerponius/pseuds/Flerponius
Summary: Gods and mortals aren't so different. In the end, they're both people. They both make mistakes. And they both can admit when they're wrong.





	Choice

“Please, listen to me!” Didelphi cried out even as she parried swipes and blows.

“Sister, they are not ready!” one of her brothers hissed. “What more proof do you need?” he reared back as Didelphi caught his paw in her mouth.

“See the pain and destruction they cause? See how cruelly and effortlessly they end each other's lives?”

“Yes, I do.” She spat. “They even try to kill their own siblings.” her brother gasped.

“How dare you compare them to us?”

“Because we are the same!” she yelled back. “We are both capable of violence and hatred!” She parried another blow. “But,” she continued. “We are also both capable of love!”

“Prove it.” her brother sneered.

“I love you brother, but you must cease. We cannot continue this fight forever.” Didelphi wiped tears from her eyes as she blocked another swipe. “Please. Let me show you their love.” In her pouch, a vision appeared. A stout opossum stood in pouring rain, face soaked in blood. A grisly chasm split her face where there should have been an eye. But her remaining eye shone bright with passion.

“What is this, sister?” the brother questioned, outraged. “You talk of love, but show only more violence!”

“But there is purpose behind that violence!” Didelphi countered. “And that purpose is love!” The vision changed to that of a cat, nursing a similarly bloody wound on her face. The vision changed again, to a fox, staring determinedly as they sat in the pilot's chair of an aeroplane. And finally, the vision changed to another opossum, much younger than the first, crying in the arms of a bird.

“This woman, Poppy Odeletta Possum, one of my own children, fights today for those she loves.” Didelphi's brother began to speak, but was cut off. “And not just for those I've shown, but for countless others.” The vision changed rapidly to many more opossums, many looking fearful or in pain. “She fights for those she does not even _know_ , because she loves them.” Again, Didelphi's brother made to speak, but was cut off once more. “And she _chose_ to love them! She _chose_ to fight for them!” The blows and swipes were coming slower now. “She could have walked away. She did not need to endure this pain, but she chose to! _This_ is what she chose!” The tears were flowing steadily now. Didelphi wiped her eyes, and looked to all of her brothers and sisters.

“Now, what will _you_ choose?”

* * *

Poppy's face was throbbing, and she could barely see through the blood. But she knew she couldn't give up. Everyone was counting on her. She rose shakily to her feet, and steadied herself into a fighting stance. She could feel her heart beating in it's familiar, off-kilter rhythm. But suddenly, she could feel something else; faint at first, and not quite in time, but slowly growing in strength and metre, until she could feel it coursing through her entire body. _What is this?_ she thought.

Hundreds of kilometers away, a small, green sprout began emerging from the soil.


End file.
